Positron emission tomography (PET method) has better sensitivity, resolution, and quantitativeness than single-photon tomography (SPECT method), and therefore is attracting attention particularly in recent years.
For example, a neuropsychiatric disease is currently diagnosed by evaluating glucose metabolism of nerve cells by the PET method. In this instance, as a PET probe, 18F fluorodeoxyglucose ([18F]FDG) is used.
Furthermore, diagnosis (judgement) of a therapeutic effect on cancer by the PET method is also attempted (Non-Patent Literatures 1 to 3).